James Hacket
Kid, I've seen some shit in my time. I've lost people close to me and I sinned. My glory days are over...but that doesn't mean I can't beat some sense into you. -James Hacket to Summer-B210 James Hacket was a former ORION Project participant and Marine. He retired before the Human-Covenant war in 2525 and has lived on his personal farm on Eden-V with his wife, Debby, who he outlived. Early Life Childhood In his younger days James Hacket was known as the rambunctious troublemaker. He had never followed any set rules and having been born and raised in New Your on Earth was more then rough around the edges. He would garner a reputation for stealing and vandalism at the age of 11, and at 14 he would join up with a local gang named Hard Riders where he would become addicted to drugs. While under the effects of these drugs he would undertake in a gang war and garner his first human kill. After he cane down from his high and realized what he had done he had a crisis of morals, and for the next year would loose himself to near constant mental breakdowns and a deeper addiction. It wasn’t until so time in 2488 that James finds peace for himself through a form of religion. After this he had made a choice: he ran away from his home and the Hard Riders, lies about his age while he was 16 and joined up with the UNSC. Military Career '' After joining the Marines in 2498 James would go on to pass his evaluations and training with flying colors, setting records that would stand for a decade and a half. He would earn the rank of Corporal as a test before being promoted to First Sargent just before the Insurrection began in 2494. Following the first year of the undeclared civil war between the Unified Earth Government (UEG) and the Insurgents James would be given his own squad to lead dubbed Fireteam Disciple. The members would be himself, Seth Flux, Julie Luckser, Wendy Newmen, Jonathan Gram, and Henry Veta. 2 years after Disciple would form the members all volunteered for the ORION Project. After carful evaluation of heir service record and physical fitness levels they were approved and would become ORION augmented soldiers, where they would continue to serve for some years to come. ORION Soldier ''Operations Now as chemically augmented super soldiers, Disciple was given and sent on more dangerous operations and missions. One major example was Operation Inferno where the team would infiltrate rebel planets in the outer colonies to relay back information to the UNSC Navy who then sent in the UNSC Fleet of Endurance which would commence orbital bombardments and the incineration of the rebels main food supply. While bordering on a war crime these methods proved successful in forcing the victim planet to surrender to UNSC control. This would go on for some time before Orville Taylor, a well known Insurgent leader, captured and tortured Julie Luckser during her infiltration in 2501 leaving her severally scarred and inducing extreme PTSD, effectively resulting in her discharge. Operation Inferno would soon end in 2503 leaving all members of Disciple questioning the methods of their fight. Betrayal In 2504 a surprise chemical attack on a UNSC base caused James to suffer major damages to his eyes. This was remedied by replacing them with bionic eyes, allowing him to become more efficient in combat at the cost of, to him, a part of his humanity. It would be revealed within the following days that it was a rebel attack whom had been given classified information about the location of said base. Disciples new mission was now to uncover the spy amung the base personal by conducting their own private investigation. James did not like this, as he had a deep hatred for traitors and vowed they would pay for his eyes. After being unable to turn up any leads, and with the ORION Project now officially shit down he and his team were reassigned to a more front line position reenlisted as Marines where Henry would also eventually suffer an eye injury without the benefits of possibly saving his vision, causing his discharge in 2507. With 2 of his team gone James tried to raise moral anyway he could within Disciple. They would take shore leave and head to a garden world, Eden-V, which was under the process of being industrialized by the UEG. It would be during this off time that Jonathan Gram would be revealed as the traitor and dubbed a criminal after being found killing UNSC officers on base before fleeing. For the following 2 years James would relen track his old teammate with no luck until in 2509 there had been reports of a new Insurgent leader matching Jonathan‘s description on Darko-III. Disciple would be sent in to attempt to eliminate Gram, but an Insurgent ambush had been waiting for them resulting in the deaths of all but Gram, James, and Seth. It wouldn’t be until 2515, 6 years later, that James and Seth were once again sent into kill Jonathan; this time on the planet Helios-IX, Gram would be killed by the 2. 2 years later Seth would retire, leaving James as the sole member of Fireteam Disciple left in service. Retirement Around 2518 James would go on to be promoted to a Master Gunnery Sargent. He was assigned to lead multiple squads in his time with the Marines again after Disciple was officially disbanded where he would stay until in 2523 he would officially retire. Civilian Life After he left the UNSC James had difficulty readjusting to civilian life. He eventually settled down on Eden-V after bouncing around planets and start up a farm. By this point Eden-V had major city locations and a stable population, enough for him to blend in and fade away like he wanted. Every Sunday he would attend a local church where he would meet his future wife, Debby Daniels. After they were married they would go on to have 3 children: James Hacket II, Donald Hacket, and Brodey Hacket. While Eden-V was never directly attacked by the Covenant James still managed to outlive his wife. After words his sons would leave home and travel the stars, only occasionally writing to him. He buried Debby in their farm and stayed there ever since waiting for his day to reunite with his beloved wife. Summer-B210 Sometime in 2554 while being chased by her former team Charlie-Delta and Fireteam Erebus, SPARTAN-III Summer-B210 crash landed a stolen Pelican just outside James’ farm. Once she exited the Pelican she scouted our the area finding James tending to his crops; after threatening the now 84 year old farmer he attempted to talk her down until she uncaringly kicked over his late wife's grave, causing him to be enraged and disarm her of her M6G Personal Defense Weapon System (more commonly known as a Magnum) before engaging her in CQC. James held his own and kept her busy long enough for her pursuers to arrive causing her to flee. When questioned on his identity by the newly arrived Spartans, he simply said "Someone who's seen a lot more then you have. Now get the hell on out of here brats; you'll ruin the crops before the harvesting season." Trivia * James name and character design are loosely based off of Steven Hacket from Mass Effect * Fireteam Disciple gets it's name from the Xbox clan Disciples of Death * His eyes were applied via Illusive Man Eyes mod on Fallout 4 * Debby was an ONI Operative originally sent to eliminate him, but she abandoned her mission and post within ONI to marry him * His kids, obviously, are SPARTAN-I.Is * His favorite weapon is a shoutgun Category:James Hacket Category:Fanon Character Category:Halo Fanon Category:Halo Category:Erebusverse Category:Extended Universe Category:SPARTAN-I Category:ORION Category:Original Character Category:OC Category:Fireteam Disciple